Great General Of The Heavens
by kight117
Summary: As Shin stands on the tower overlooking the party below he thinks about the conversation he had with Shou Bun Kun. The path to a Great General Of The Heavens Smart/Calmer Shin
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2 The First Squad

3 months later

As Shin stood watching the line of Qin soldier's that stretched over the next hill and the men just kept on coming he couldn't believe it. He spun around and joined the line deep in thought. Coming out of his thought about the battle he looked right and saw a familar face.

"Hm?."

"AHH! SHIN! AREN'T YOU SHIN!?."

"Oh the Bi brothers glad to see you guys are doing well." Shin said

"GYAHAHA!."

"But to think we'd run in to you here out all places. You've been missing ever since that night Hyou got killed. You didn't even show up at Hyou's funeral. We thought you had gotten youself killed." Said Bi Hei

"I'm glad Hyou had a funeral." Shin said with a small smile looking into the sky 'Hope your watching over me Hyou'

"It's was a huge funeral, It's hard to believe that tight ass village mayer organised it" Bi Hei said looking down at Shin."Apart from you, everyone from the village showed up and cried. even some people from the neighbouring... Everyone really liked that guy..."said Bi Hei eyes down and full of sorrow.

"Yeah, You're right." Shin said with a content look on his face.

"Ah, I guess you haven't been to his grave yet, have you? After this battle should go right away. It's at-

"Nah, It's fine."

"Eh?."

I'll go after I've fulfilled our dream." Said Shin with a grin and with a fire in his eye's.

"That great general of the heavens thing?...You guys have gone on about that for ! LIKE HELL YOU'LL BECOME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! JUST GET YOU ASS OVER THE GRAVE ONCE WE GET BACK!."

Shin snapped his head towards Bi Hei with a glare that made him stepback."I've said my goodbye's." Shin's eyes softened."I'll go visit his grave when I've achieve our dream."

"Shin" Bi Tou said turn his head to look at him."Have have you grown taller?."

"Ha?."

"What kind of question is that?."Bi Hei said with a Stupid look on his face.

"Ah, Um...Nah It's just like somehow It's like he seems like a different person from before." Said Bi Tou with a sweat drop.

"Hah? How so?." Bi Hei said

"Shin, Where and what have you been doing for the last three mouths?." Bi Tou said

"Hmmm...about that...I've been studying at a strategy and tactics school and learn to wielding the sword." Said Shin looking ahead.

A Few Hours Later

"Hm? Everyone's gathered up here." Shin said over looking the soldiers just standing around.

"IT'S TIME TO START FORMING GO'S! ALL SQUAD LEADERS, ASSEMBLE!." Shout a Qin Officer.

"Ah Go's, Will you be joing me Bi brothers?." Said Shin turning to look at Bi Tou and Hei.

"Well we'll see." Bi Hei said while scratching his head and looking away.

"Oi." Shin and the Bi brothers turned to see three tough looking guys aproaching them."You guys must be new."

"You've got a pretty solid body." Said Scar Face as Shin dub him putting his arm aroung Bi Tou.

"This one's the elder brother? With you two we'll have five." Said the shortest of the thugs. As they turned to walk away Scaf face finally noticed Shin."Hm, Is that shrimp also your brother? If you brothers don't want to split up, We'll go find someone else.

The Bi brother and Shin stared at one another...

"Nah, That guy's just from the same village, He's not related to us." Bi Hei said turning and walking away from Shin.

Shin just sweatdropped and decided to sit while he waited. Turning he saw a person standing just a few feet from him. "Oh, Hello can't find a group either?."

"..."

"So the quiet type. Very well." Shin said turning to look around him."My name's Shin by the way."

"..."

A few moments later

"We're back" Bi Hei said walking towards Shin and the unknown.

"Ah, Did they find stronger people?." Said Shin turning to look at them.

Bi Hei head dropped and said "Yeah some guys called the Ma Brothers"

"So who's this guy Shin" Bi Tou said

"I don't know he won't tell me his name" Said Shin turning to half face the unknown.

"Um...nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Taku Kei and I'm your squad leader.

Shin, the unknown, and the Bi brothers all turned to look at the newcomer. Shin's eyes become calculating and began to size up the squad leader.' If his a squad leader his at least been to a few battlefields and managed to survive.'

That Night

"Well, Then. Let's introduce ourselves once again. I am Taku Kei from Furou village. As your squad leader, Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, Since it looks like everyone's first campaign."

"I'm Bi Hei from Jouto village."

"I'm his younger brother, Bi Tou."

"I'm Shin also from Jouto village. I hope to learn a lot from you, squad leader." Shin said putting one fist in the palm of the other at chest height and bowing a little.

They all turned to look at the unknown.

"..."

"..."

The unknown put a hand to there throat and shook the other hand.

"Are you a mute." Said, Shin

"Correct!." The unknown said

"Um...sorry, but could you at least tell us your name?." Taku Kei said

"Kyou Kai...I dislike talking...that is all." Said the unknown now Kyou Kai.

"Hahaha, I look forward to fighting with you." Shin said with an eager grin.

"Anyway, The five of us are now comrades that will entrust our very lives to each. So let us help each other and do our best together as whole." Said Taku Kei said. "Let's get some rest."

The Next Morning

"Oooh, This is the perfect weather for going on a march." Shin said stretching his arms above his head.

"Why the hell aren't you nervous at all?." Said Bi Hei with a pale face

"Oh, Kyou Kai's got a nice sword, Wonder if it's a family heirloom or something." Shin said changing the subject.

"Wait a second. Like you're one to talk, What the heck is with that extraordinary sword of yours?." Bi Hei said with a sketchy look in his eye.

"What with those eyes?."Shin said stepping away from Bi Hei. "I was given this sword properly."

"From who."

"From a friend at the school I talked about earlier." Shin said not wanting to give out it was from King Sei.

"Oh"

As Shin continues to march he looked ahead and saw Kyou Kai standing still and looking past some bushies. Walking up behind Kyou Kai he saw a second army marching to there Right.

"Wow, there's another Qin army on our right." Shin said

"Of course there is, That's the main body of the 4th group is about to join up with them." Said Taku Kei working up behind his squad.

"Oh, How many other army's like that one are there?." Shin said turning to look at Taku Kei

"In total, There are six different armies."

"Hahaha, Awesome." Shin's eager grin returned tenfold.

A few hours later they were sitting down to lunch. Taku Kei had left close to an hour ago. Shin was the first to see Taku Kei approaching.

"SQUAD LEADER TAKU KEI! OVER HERE!." Shouted Shin.

"I'm afraid the situation has taken a turn for the worse." Taku Kei began."We and the 4th army have been ordered to head toward Gan castle."

"I thought we were attacking the city of Keiyou?." Bi Hei said

"Ah, Not quite. It's like this...certainly, Our final objective is the siege the Wei city of Keiyou but first, Each army of militia must rendezvous with the official Qin army at different castles where they will organize us into proper divisions. While it has already been decided that the 1st and 2nd armies will go to Asui, Which is located closest to the frontlines. Of the remaining options, Gan castle was the worst possible outcome for us." Explained Taku Kei to his squad.

"What's so bad about Gan castle?."Bi Hei asked.

"The lord of Gan castle is none other the Lord Koku Gou, A commander renowned as the "Star-eyed black dragon", He is a man who truly loves fighting from the bottom of his heart and throws his men into the most brutal battlefields. To survive a battle under his command is like escaping from a deathtrap, To be under the command of lord Koku Gou could very well prove even harsher than being at the front lines with the Asui army. He has also just been promoted to general and may turn out to be even more rash than usual."Taku Kei said to Bi Hei.

"Oh, I look forward to witnessing this General Koku Gou's warfare." Said Shin with a thoughtful look on his face. 'Wonder what type of General he is, To have such a reputation in the army?.'

That Afternoon

"Hmm...Squad leader I think something happened." Shin said staring at the approaching Cavalry soldier.

The rest of the squad followed the direction he was looking to see what made him make that comment.

"ALL TROOPS, HOLD POSITION!." Said the Cavalry soldier."ALL TROOPS, HOLD POSITION!. ALL SQUAD LEADERS, ASSEMBLE ON ME!. EVERYONE ELSE, WAIT WHERE YOU STAND!."

"That's a red messenger, They only carry the most urgent orders. There must be some sort of emergency." Taku Kei said following the Cavalry soldier with his eyes.

"Emergency?."Said Shin, with a hand-folded over his chest and one hand on his chin. 'Something must have happened at Gan castle for us to be halted instead of told to double-time it.'

"Taku Kei go find out we'll be here when you're back," Shin said, eye still following the distant Red Messenger's back.

"Very well, Please wait here." Taku Kei said turning and walking to the assembled squad leaders.

Shin and the others decided to rest while they waited. Shin was lost in thought about what news the Red messenger could be bringing. As he looked around he noticed an air of unease about most of the men. With a more detailed look, he noticed it was mostly the veterans where unease. 'They must know what a red messenger means.' Thought Shin.

Hearing footsteps behind him, He turned and saw the squad leaders approaching their squads. Taku Kei looked pale and shaken.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan's, Gan castle has fallen and the inhabitants, including the women, children and the elderly, were not spared." Taku Kei explained with a grimace.

"This is my first time, So I'm not very clear but...Do you usually need to go that far in war." Bi Hei said, shaken to his core by what he heard.

"No, Even for me, This is a first." Answered Taku Kei

"Who was leading the Wei army?." Shin asked with fury burning in his gut.

"Most likely the Wei lord of Shou castle, General Go Kei. The man who was once the chief retainer of lord Shin Ryou Kun." Taku Kei said with a sigh.

"SHIN RYOU KUN!." Exclaimed Bi Hei. "WASN'T HE ONE OF "FOUR LORDS OF THE WARRING STATES"? AND THIS GENERAL WAS HIS CHIEF RETAINER!?."

"Since he was Shin Ryou Kun's chief retainer, He must be some sort of prodigy." Bi Tou said with a pale face and shaking hands.

"No doubt he is a genius of warfare. Not to mention, the Wei have the "Wei prince's art of war"-

"Doesn't matter." Interrupted Shin with a calm voice."It's not our job to worry about stuff like that, No doubt the higher-ups know what kind of person would be sent to repel our invasion. Our General will without a doubt not lose to this Go Kei. So just have faith in that and we'll just have to watch each other back." Shin stood with arms crossed over his chest with a resolute look on his face.

"..."

"..."

"Wow." Bi Hei said."Well, it just as Shin said no point worry over something out of our control."

As the squad came to grips with the situation Shin asked a question."So squad leader what's the plan now?."

"...We will be marching to Asui." Taku Kei said looking up from the ground to answer.

"Asui...Isn't that the same place as the 1st and 2nd army?," Said Bi Hei

"Indeed." Replied Taku Kei."The 4th army will rendezvous with the 1st and 2nd will then combine into a single force and siege Keiyou from head-on."

"Isn't that really bad for us?." Bi Hei said with a sweatdrop.

"It's the worst." Said Taku Kei."Look's like we're heading off."

The others all turned and saw the line begin marching again so they put the thought of fallen castle's and Wei General's out there heads and began to march.

They had been marching for a good little bit when a squad off to there left began to have a shouting match."Everyone, Please be careful. If you get caught brawling in the army, You'll be severely punished." Taku Kei warned his squad.

After marching for a bit longer they heard a voice to there right."Taku-san. Once again, Your squad looks as weak as usual." Turning to see who had said that they spotted a squad had moved up right next to them. The five-man look strong, A few had scar's and all were just about as tall and as build Bi Tou the tallest in their squad.

"Man, That's just awful."

"It look's like some kind of family trip."

"Buhihihi!. That's saying a bit too much, squad leader."

"This one's gotta be the weakest looking yet."

"Oh man, two of them are kids. Isn't that a bit too sad?. Kuhahaha!"

"It's 'cause Taku-san is always so pathetic that this is all he can come up with."

"You mustn't fight." Whispered Taku Kei to his squad."Endure it."

"I'm amazed someone like him managed to make squad leader."

"Oh, For a kid, You've got a nice sword. Where'd you steal it from?. Let me have a look." Said the tall lanky, One hand reaching for the sword only for a hand to clamp down on it.

"Please do not touch my sword," Shin said slowly squeezing his hand.

Tall and lanky tried to free his hand has the kid began to squeeze and his hand began to hurt."Haha." Lanky gave a weak laugh."Sorry sorry." Shin gave a nod and released his hand. Lanky gave his hand a shake to get feeling back.

"FORM UP! GET INTO FORMATION!." Yelled a Cavalry Officer."A THOUSAND-MAN COMMANDER'S CAVALRY UNIT IS ABOUT TO PASS THROUGH! ALL TROOPS GET IN FORMATION!."

'Ooh' thought Shin turning to look behind him as he moved to the front of the formation."Let's get to the front I want to see this cavalry unit."

So they push there way to the from where the infantry formed two lines with a lane in the middle.

"Um...It's fine to be happy but please make sure you don't step out of formation. Qin's cavalry soldi-

"Don't worry squad leader we'll stay in formation," Shin said giving him a reassuring smile that put Taku Kei at ease.

"Very well."

The first thing they noticed was the tip of the spears rising over the hill and then the unit flag. As made its way over the hill you could tell that these guys were professional soldiers.

'So that's what Qin's cavalry look like' Shin thought gazing in awe at the mounted soldiers.

"Ah, Here comes the quad chariot. Everyone, please be still and quiet the commander is approaching." Taku Kei said

Shin couldn't wait to see the core of the unit and had a huge grin on his face. He turned his head to look and was dumbfounded when he saw who the commander was. Eager to talk to an old friend he steps out.

"HALT!." Shouted the one thousand-man commander.

Shin just kept a small smile on his face as the chariot and cavalry around came to a halt. "Yo, Heki. It's been a while."

"So you really did come, You haven't changed at all, Shin." Heki said with a matching smile."Thank goodness you seem well."

Later That Evening

"It's only been three months but you seem like you've grown even stronger, Shin." Heki stated.

"The same to you Heki-bro, I almost couldn't recognize you." Said Shin with a happy grin."You're a commander of a thousand men, That's pretty amazing.

"I apologize for not visiting the two of you even once." Heki said with a small frown."I've been completely occupied with tying up loose ends that I haven't had time."

"Loose end's?."

"Normally, For plotting a rebellion and the assassination of the king, We would have executed every single traitor involved in the revolt along with there entire families...But as we also needed to preserve them to counter Ryo's expanding influence, We had to consider other alternatives for dealing with traitors. His Majesty said then we'll treat the rebellion as if it never happened in the first place and that Ketsu perished in a power struggle within his own faction, This will allow us to resolve this issue with the least amount of punishment necessary. As for Ketsu's authority, We shall pass it down to Mister Shi as it is." Heki explained.

"Hmmm...That would be for best I think." Shin said with a frown. they both sat in silence lost in thought about the rebellion and the aftermath.

"By the way, How is Ten? Have you noticed anything strange?..." Heki said coming out of his thoughts.

"Ah, So you know he is a she Heki." Shin said, grinning.

Heki sighed."I hear she has joined you in the school, Do you think that's wise?."

"We talked a lot about that stuff and I see no reason to stop her from wanting to support me," Shin said with a sad smile on his face. "I should know what it's like, Not being able to be there for your loved ones."

Heki could say nothing to that remembering Hyou and his last moments. "Well with that said how do you feel about your first campaign, Shin?."

"Hahaha, I'm looking forward to seeing a real battlefield and taking my first step on my path," Shin said with his eager grin.

"Good, Because this is different from last time. We'll have to rely on brute force alone to break through their walls." Heki began to explain. "I hear Keiyou's defenses are extremely sturdy so this could very well become a battle of endurance. Anyway, An officer is still an officer. From now on you should speak to me more formally. If even a foot soldier is seen been rude to me, How am I meant to become an example to my men."

"Of course, Heki-dono." Shin said.

"What about you, Shin? What kind of squad did you join?." Asked Heki.

"Well I've got the Bi brothers from the same village as me but the other two I don't know until the fighting starts. My squad leader is at least been to a few battlefields, He knows his stuff." Answered Shin with a thoughtful look.

"Well, I best be off I've got to get to the war council at Asui." Heki stated standing.

"No worries, I'll see at Asui."Shin said standing as well."May fortune be with you Heki-dono." One fist in the palm of the other hand across Shin's chest and he bowed his head as Heki left the tent.

Five Day's Later

Shin stood on the cliff edge and could not tear his gaze away from his first battlefield. 'The atmosphere is crazy and the air feels heavier, The air from the battle is so hot as well. So this is a true battlefield.' Shin could not contain the grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 The First Squad

3 months later

As Shin stood watching the line of Qin soldier's that stretched over the next hill and the men just kept on coming he couldn't believe it. He spun around and joined the line deep in thought. Coming out of his thought about the battle he looked right and saw a familar face.

"Hm?."

"AHH! SHIN! AREN'T YOU SHIN!?."

"Oh the Bi brothers glad to see you guys are doing well." Shin said

"GYAHAHA!."

"But to think we'd run in to you here out all places. You've been missing ever since that night Hyou got killed. You didn't even show up at Hyou's funeral. We thought you had gotten youself killed." Said Bi Hei

"I'm glad Hyou had a funeral." Shin said with a small smile looking into the sky 'Hope your watching over me Hyou'

"It's was a huge funeral, It's hard to believe that tight ass village mayer organised it" Bi Hei said looking down at Shin."Apart from you, everyone from the village showed up and cried. even some people from the neighbouring... Everyone really liked that guy..."said Bi Hei eyes down and full of sorrow.

"Yeah, You're right." Shin said with a content look on his face.

"Ah, I guess you haven't been to his grave yet, have you? After this battle should go right away. It's at-

"Nah, It's fine."

"Eh?."

I'll go after I've fulfilled our dream." Said Shin with a grin and with a fire in his eye's.

"That great general of the heavens thing?...You guys have gone on about that for ! LIKE HELL YOU'LL BECOME SOMETHING LIKE THAT! JUST GET YOU ASS OVER THE GRAVE ONCE WE GET BACK!."

Shin snapped his head towards Bi Hei with a glare that made him stepback."I've said my goodbye's." Shin's eyes softened."I'll go visit his grave when I've achieve our dream."

"Shin" Bi Tou said turn his head to look at him."Have have you grown taller?."

"Ha?."

"What kind of question is that?."Bi Hei said with a Stupid look on his face.

"Ah, Um...Nah It's just like somehow It's like he seems like a different person from before." Said Bi Tou with a sweat drop.

"Hah? How so?." Bi Hei said

"Shin, Where and what have you been doing for the last three mouths?." Bi Tou said

"Hmmm...about that...I've been studying at a strategy and tactics school and learn to wielding the sword." Said Shin looking ahead.

A Few Hours Later

"Hm? Everyone's gathered up here." Shin said over looking the soldiers just standing around.

"IT'S TIME TO START FORMING GO'S! ALL SQUAD LEADERS, ASSEMBLE!." Shout a Qin Officer.

"Ah Go's, Will you be joing me Bi brothers?." Said Shin turning to look at Bi Tou and Hei.

"Well we'll see." Bi Hei said while scratching his head and looking away.

"Oi." Shin and the Bi brothers turned to see three tough looking guys aproaching them."You guys must be new."

"You've got a pretty solid body." Said Scar Face as Shin dub him putting his arm aroung Bi Tou.

"This one's the elder brother? With you two we'll have five." Said the shortest of the thugs. As they turned to walk away Scaf face finally noticed Shin."Hm, Is that shrimp also your brother? If you brothers don't want to split up, We'll go find someone else.

The Bi brother and Shin stared at one another...

"Nah, That guy's just from the same village, He's not related to us." Bi Hei said turning and walking away from Shin.

Shin just sweat and deciding to sit while he waited. Turning he saw a person standing just a few feet from him. "Oh, Hello can't fine a group either?."

"..."

"So the quiet type. Very well." Shin said turning to look around him."My name's Shin by the way."

"..."

A few moments later

"We're back"Bi Hei said walking towards Shin and the unkown.

"Ah, Did they find stronger people?." Said Shin turning to look at them.

Bi Hei head dropped and said "Yeah some guys called the Ma Brothers"

"So who's this guy Shin" Bi Tou said

"I don't know he won't tell me his name" Said Shin turning to half face the unknow.

"Um...nice to meet you, everyone. My name is taku kei and I'm your squad leader.

Shin, the unknow and the Bi brothers all turned to look at the newcomer. Shin's eyes become calculating and began to size up the squad leader.'If his a squad leader his at least been to a few battlefields and managed to survive.'

That Night

"Well, Then. Let's introduce ourselves once again. I am Taku Kei from Furou village. As your squad leader, Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, Since it looks like everyone's first campaign."

"I'm Bi Hei from Jouto village."

"I'm his younger brother, Bi tou."

"I'm Shin also from Jouto village. I hope to learn a lot from you squad leader." Shin said putting one fist in the others palm at chest height and bowing a little.

They all turned to look at the unkown.

"..."

"..."

The unkown put a hand to there throat and shook the other hand.

"Are you a mute." Said Shin

"Correct!." The unkown said

"Um...sorry, but could you at least tell us your name?." Taku Kei said

"kyou Kai...I dislike talking...that is all." Said the unkown now Kyou Kai.

"Hahaha, I look forward to fighting with you." Shin said with a eager grin.

"Anyway, The five of us are now comrades that will entrust our very lives to each. So let us help each other and do our best togetther as whole." Said Taku Kei said. "Let's get some rest."

The Next Morning

"Uooh, This is the perfect weather for going on a march." Shin said stretching his arms above his head.

"Why the hell aren't you nervous at all?." Said Bi Hei with a pale face

"Oh, Kyou Kai's got a nice sword, Wonder if it's a family heirloom or something." Shin said changing the subject.

"Wait a second. Like you're one to talk, What the heck is with that extraordinary sword of yours?." Bi Hei said with a sketchy look in his eye.

"What with those eyes?."Shin said stepping away from Bi Hei. "I was given this sword properly."

"From who."

"From a friend at the school i talked about earlier." Shin said not wanting to give out it was from King Sei.

"Oh"

As Shin continue to march he looked ahead and saw Kyou Kai standing still and looking past some bushies. Walking up behind Kyou Kai he saw a second army marching to there Right.

"Wow, there's another Qin army on our right." Shin said

"Of course there is, That's the main body of the 4th group is about to join up with them." Said Taku Kei working up behind his squad.

"Oh, How many other army's like that one are there?." Shin said turning to look at Taku Kei

"In total, There are six different armies."

"Hahaha, Awesome." Shin's eager grin returned tenfold.

Few hours later they were sitting down to lunch. Taku Kei had left close to an hour ago. Shin was the first to see Taku Kei approaching.

"SQUAD LEADER TAKU KEI! OVER HERE!." Shouted Shin.

"I'm afraid the situation has taken a turn for the worse." Taku Kei began."We and the 4th army have been ordered to head toward Gan castle."

"I thought we were attacking the city of Keiyou?." Bi Hei said

"Ah, Not quite. It's like this...certainly, Our final objective is the siege the Wei city of Keiyou but first, Each army of milltia must rendevouz with the official Qin army at different castles where they will organize us into proper divisions. While it has already been dicided that the 1st and 2nd armies will go to Asui, Which is located closest to the frontlines. Of the remaining options, Gan castle was the worst possible outcome for us." Explained Taku Kei to his squad.

"What's so bad about Gan castle?."Bi Hei asked.

"The lord of Gan castle is none other the Lord Koku Gou, A commander reknowed as the "Star-eyed black dragon", He is a man who truly loves fighting from the bottom of his heart and throws his men into the most brutal battlefields. To survive a battle under his command is like escaping from a deathtrap, To be under the command of lord Koku Gou could very well prove even harsher than being at the front lines with the Asui army. He has also just been promoted to general and may turn out to be even more rash than usual."Taku Kei said to Bi Hei.

"Oh, I look forward to witnessing this General Koku Gou's warfare." Said Shin with a thoughtful look on his face. 'Wonder what type of General he is, To have such a reputation in the army?.'

That Afternoon

"Hmm...Squad leader I think something happened." Shin said staring at the approaching Cavalry soldier.

The rest of the squad followed the direction he was looking to see what made him make that comment.

"ALL TROOPS, HOLD POSITION!." Said the Cavalry soldier."ALL TROOPS, HOLD POSITION!. ALL SQUAD LEADERS, ASSEMBLE ON ME!. EVERYONE ELSE, WAIT WHERE YOU STAND!."

"That's a red messenger, They only carry the most urgent orders. There must be some sort of emergencey." Taku Kei said following the Cavalry soldier with his eyes.

"Emergencey?."Said Shin, with a hand folded over his chest and one hand on his chin. 'Something must have happened at Gan castle for us to be holted instead of told to double time it.'

"Taku Kei go find out we'll be here when you're back." Shin said, eye still following the distant Red Messenger's back.

"Very well, Please wait here." Taku Kei said turning and walking to the assembled squad leaders.

Shin and the other's dicided to rest while they waited. Shin was lost in thought about what news the Red messenger could be bringing. As he looked around he noticed a air of unease about most of the men. With a more detailed look he noticed it was mostly the veteran's that where unease. 'They must know what a red messenger means.' Thought Shin.

Hearing footsteps behind him, He turned and saw the squad leaders approaching there squads. Taku Kei looked pale and shaken.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan's, Gan castle has fallen and the inhabitants, Including the women, Children and the elderly, Were not spared." Taku Kei expained with a grimace.

"This is my first time, So I'm not very clear but...Do you usually need to go that far in war." Bi Hei said, shaken to his core by what he heared.

"No, Even for me, This is a first." Answered Taku Kei

"Who was leading the Wei army?." Shin asked with fury buring in his gut.

"Most likely the Wei lord of Shou castle, General Go Kei. The man who was once the chief retainer of lord Shin Ryou Kun." Taku Kei said with a sigh.

"SHIN RYOU KUN!." Exlaimed Bi Hei. "WASN'T HE ONE OF "FOUR LORDS OF THE WARRING STATES"? AND THIS GENERAL WAS HIS CHIEF RETAINER!?."

"Since he was Shin Ryou Kun chief retainer, He must be some sort of prodigy." Bi Tou said with pale face and shaking hands.

"No doubt he is a genius of warfare. Not to mention, the Wei have the "Wei prince's art of war"-

"Doesn't matter." Interrupted Shin with a calm voice."It's not our job to worry about stuff like that, No doubt the higher ups know what kind of person would be sent to repel our invasion. Our General will with out a doubt not lose to this Go Kei. So just have faith in that and we'll just have to watch each others back." Shin stood with arms crossed over his chest with a resolute look on his face.

"..."

"..."

"Wow." Bi Hei said."Well it's just has Shin said no point worry over something out of our control."

As the squad came to grips with the situation Shin asked a question."So squad leader what's the plan now?."

"...We will be marching to Asui." Taku Kei said looking up from the ground to answer.

"Asui...Isn't that the same place as the 1st and 2nd army?," Said Bi Hei

"Indeed." Replied Taku Kei."The 4th army will rendevouz with the 1st and 2nd will then combine into a single force and siege Keiyou from head on."

"Isn't that really bad for us?." Bi Hei said with a sweat drop.

"It's the worst." Said Taku Kei."Look's like were heading off."

The others all turned and saw the line begin marching again so they put the thought of fallen castle's and Wei General's out there heads and began to march.

They had been marching for a good little bit when a squad off to there left began to have a shouting match."Everyone, Please be careful. If you get caught brawling in the army, You'll be severely punished." Taku Kei warned his squad.

After marching for a bit longer they heared a voice to there right."Taku-san. Once again, Your squad looks as weak as usual." Turning to see who had said that they spoted a squad had moved up right next to them. The five man look strong, A few had scar's and all were just about as tall and as build Bi Tou the tallest in there squad.

"Man, That's just awful."

"It look's like some kind of family trip."

"Buhihihi!. That's saying a bit too much, squad leader."

"This one's gotta be the weakest looking yet."

"Oh man, two of them are kids. Isn't that a bit too sad?. Kuhahaha!"

"It's 'cause Taku-san is always so pathethic that this is all he can come up with."

"You musn't fight." Whispered Taku Kei to his squad."Endure it."

"I'm amazed someone like him managed to make squad leader."

"Oh, For a kid, You've got a nice sword. Where'd you steal it from?. Let me have a look." Said the tall lanky, One hand reaching for the sword only for a hand to clamp down on it.

"Please do not touch my sword" Shin said slowly squeezing his hand.

Tall and lanky tried to free his hand has the kid began to squeeze and his hand began to hurt."Haha." Lanky gave a weak laugh."Sorry sorry." Shin gave a nod and released his hand. Lanky gave his hand a shake to get feeling back.

"FORM UP! GET INTO FORMATION!." Yelled a Cavalry Officer."A THOUSAND-MAN COMMANDER'S CAVALRY UNIT IS ABOUT TO PASS THROUGH! ALL TROOPS GET IN FORMATION!."

'Ooh' thought Shin turing to look behind him as he moved to the front of the formation."Let's get to the front I want to see this cavalry unit."

So they push there way to the from where the infantry formed two lines with a lane in the middle.

"Um..It's fine to be happy but please make sure you don't step out of formation. Qin's cavalry soldi-

"Don't worry squad leader we'll stay in formation." Shin said giving him a reassuring smile that put Taku Kei at ease.

"Very well."

First thing they noticed was the tip of the spears rising over the hill and then the unit flag. As made it's way over the hill you could tell that these guy's were professional soldiers.

'So that's what Qin's cavalry look like' Shin thought gazing in awe at the mounted soldiers.

"Ah, Here comes the quad chariot. Everyone please be still and quiet the commander is approching." Taku Kei said

Shin couldn't wait to see the core of the unit and had a huge grin on his face. He turned his head to look and was dumbfounded when he saw who the commander was. Eager to talk to an old friend he step out.

"HALT!." Shouted the one thousand-man commander.

Shin just kept a small smile on his face as the chariot and cavalry around came to a halt. "Yo, Heki. It's been a while."

"So you really did come, You haven't changed at all, Shin." Heki said with a matching smile."Thanks goodness you seem well."

Later That Evening

"It's only been three months but you seem like you've grown even stronger, Shin." Heki stated.

"The same to you Heki-bro, I almost couldn't recoginse you." Said Shin with a happy grin."You're a commander of a thousand men, That's pretty amazing.

"I apologise for visiting the two of you even once." Heki said with a small frown."I've been completely occupied with tying up loose ends that I haven't had time."

"Loose end's?."

"Normally, For plotting a rebellion and the assassination of the king, We would have executed every single traitor involved in the revolt along with there entrie families...But as we also needed to preserve them to counter Ryo's expanding infuence, We had to consider other alternatives for dealing with traitors. His Majesty said then we'll treat the rebellion as if it never happened in the first place and that Ketsu perished in a power struggle within his own faction, This will allow us to resolve this issue with the least amount of punishment necessary. As for Ketsu's authority, We shall pass it down to Mister Shi as it is." Heki explained.

"Hmmm...That would be for best I think." Shin said with a frown. they both sat in silence lost in thought about the rebellion and the aftermath.

"By the way, How is Ten? Have you noticed anything strange?..." Heki said coming out of his thoughts.

"Ah, So you know he is a she Heki." Shin said, grinnig.

Heki sighed."I hear she has joined you in a the school, Do you think that's wise?."

"We talked a lot about that stuff and I see no reason to stop her from wanting to support me." Shin said with a sad smile on his face. "I should know what it's like, Not being able to be there for your loved ones."

Heki could say nothing to that remmebering Hyou and his last moments. "Well with that said how do you feel about you're first campiagn, Shin?."

"Hahaha, I'm looking forward to see a real battlefield and taking my first step on my path." Shin said with his eager grin.

"Good, Becauce this is different from last time. We'll have to rely on brute force alone to break through their walls." Heki began to explain. "I hear Keiyou's defenses are extremely sturdy so this could very well become a battle of endurance. Anyway, An officer is still an officer. From now on you should speak to me more formally. If even a foot soldier is seen been rude to me, How am I meant to become an example to my men."

"Of course, Heki-dono." Shin said.

"What about you, Shin? What kind of squad did you join?." Asked Heki.

"We'll i've got the Bi brothers from the same village as me but the other two i don't know until the fighting starts. My squad leader is at least been to a few battlefields, He knows his stuff." Answered Shin with a thoughtful look.

"We'll I best be off i've got to get to the war council at Asui." Heki stated standing.

"No worries, I'll see at Asui."Shin said standing aswell."May fortune be with you Heki-dono." One fist in the palm of the other hand across Shin's chest and he bow his head as Heki left the tent.

Five Day's Later

Shin stoon on the cliff edge and could not tear his gaze away from his first battlefield. 'The atmosphere is crazy and the air feel's heavier, The air from the battle is so hot aswell. So this is a true battlefield.' Shin could not contain the grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First Battle

"4TH INFANTRY, GET INTO FORMATION!." Yelled cavalry riding to the front of the 4th army. "I AM BAKU KOSHIN, COMMANDER OF A THOUSAND MEN! WE WILL NOW BEGIN ORGANISING YOU, PROPER DIVISIONS! ALL SQUADS, FORM INTO LINES!"

As Shin began to line up with his squad and notice Heki had come and was talking with Baku Koshin. His gaze returned to the battle happening not a few hundred feet in front and he couldn't believe the magnitude. It terrified him and excited him in near equal measure. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a shout.

"THE ARMY OF WEI HAS LAUNCHED AN OFFENSIVE FROM KEIYOU IN AN EFFORT TO CATCH US OFF-GUARD!" Heki began to explain."IN RESPONSE, OUR FORCES HAVE ADVANCED FROM ASUI TO THESE PLAINS TO MEET THEM!"

"WE MADE CONTACT AND BEGAN ENGAGING THE WEI ARMY YESTERDAY! AS OUR 3RD, 5TH AND 6TH ARMIES HAVE YET TO ARRIVE, THE WEI HOLD THE NUMERICAL ADVANTAGE!"

Shin grew worried. Engaging an enemy with half the amount of men seem a bit too much of a gamble but as he did not know the commander-in-chief of the Qin army he would just have to see who won the day.

"FURTHERMORE, THEY ALSO HOLD THE TERRAIN ADVANTAGE AS THEY CLAIMED THE HIGH GROUND JUST BEFORE US! IF WE ARE TO WIN THIS BATTLE, TAKING THAT HILL IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE!"

"AS OF NOW, THE 2ND ARMY IS ENGAGED IN COMBAT WITH THE GOAL OF CAPTURING THE HILL AND IS SUFFERING HEAVY CASUALTIES! IN ONLY A SINGLE DAY OF COMBAT, THEY HAVE ALREADY BEEN REDUCED TO HALF THEIR NUMBERS AND REQUIRE YOU IMMEDIATE REINFORCEMENT!"

ONCE WE HAVE ORGANISED THE 4TH ARMY, YOU SHALL IMMEDIATELY REINFORCE THE 2ND AND ASSIST THEM IN PUSHING BACK THE WEI FORCES! WE MUST CAPTURE THAT HILL AT ALL COSTS!"

"THAT IS OUR CURRENT SITUATION! IN OTHER WORDS, YOU ARE ALREADY STANDING IN A WARZONE! IF YOU UNDERSTAND, DROP YOUR BAGGAGE ONTO THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

"..."

"HOOOAHH!" ROARED THE 4TH ARMY THROWING DOWN THERE BAGGAGE

"AT THE SAME TIME, YOU MUST ALL STEEL YOURSELVES!" Continued Heki." THE INFANTRY OF THE GREAT STATE OF QIN IS FEARED BY THE OTHER SIX STATES AS COURAGEOUS WARRIORS!"

"YOU WILL NOT WAVER WHEN YOU BLEED, NOR WILL YOU HESITATE TO LAY DOWN YOUR LIVES! SOLDIERS OF THE GLORIOUS QIN! LET US CUT DOWN OUR ENEMIES UNTIL OUR STRENGTH RUNS DRY! WE SHALL DYE THESE PLAINS RED THE BLOOD OF THE WEI! MAY GOOD FORTUNE BE WITH ALL OF YOU!" Heki finished with fire in his voice that ignited the heart of the 4th army.

Shin had to admit Heki had done a wonderful job not only had he ignited the fighting spirit of the 4th army but also relayed all important information with that one speech.

"He seems like a pretty decent commander." Bi Hei said feeling a heat fill up his body with strength.

"No doubt he has the voice of a commander," Shin replied with arms crossed with a grin. He too felt a heat spread through his body and the air around him seem to be lighter and easier to breathe.

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN DIVING UP THE SOLDIERS! ALL SQUAD LEADERS, REMAIN STANDING. EVERYONE ELSE, SIT DOWN!

Shin moved in behind Taku Kei and sat down behind Bi Tou and waited to see who would be his first commander. As he watches the squads get divided and assigned a commander he knew by the way this was going to have Baku Koshin as their commander.

True to Shin's thoughts they were assigned to Baku Koshin, Much to the dismay of the Bi brothers he thought with a snort.

"Oi, you guys better prepare yourselves for this." Shin and the Bi brothers turned to see the squad from earlier. "Baku Koshins an insane commander who loves suicidal charges. His unit always ends up with the heaviest casualties. A weak ass squad like your's doesn't even stand a chance. On the other hand, our squads strong as hell so that'll be a piece of cake." Lanky explained.

"BAKU KOSHIN UNIT OF THE 4TH ARMY, ASSEMBLE!" Shouted Baku Koshin.

As the unit moved into formation Shin found himself at the front of the army. Now they had moved closer to the battle he could make out the fight in much better detail and it didn't look good for the 2nd army.

"A-are we about to head into that."Bi Hei whispered fearfully, sweat pouring down his face.

"BLERGH!" "BRO!"

Shin looked out of the corner of his eye to see Bi Hei had been sick on the ground, He knew if Bi Hei charged now he would never make it.

"Bi Hei." Even tho Shin had spoken in a calm even tone those around him unconsciously straightened their back and turned their focus on Shin."Don't think about what's happening in front of you, think about what's beside you and what's behind you." Shin turned and face Bi Hei, Noticing he had straightened out and was focused on him. "Think about Bi Tou, Think about Taki Kei and all those around us. We are of the mighty state of Qin. Now look to the battlefield and do not see the death and gore but see the will to survive, To conquer all they lay in your path and return home with your brother where your loved ones pray for your victory." Shin turned eye's back to the battlefield having said his piece and could only hope it was enough. Tho Shin could not see it, having turned his eye's away. He would have seen a fire lite in every man that had heard his words.

"Shin is right, But most people in the first rank die during the initial clash of the battle. Everyone, We must do whatever it takes to survive that first charge." Take Kei said drawing the attention of his squad."Once we survive that first clash, We'll be able to use my slight experience to our advantage."

"Your experience?." Bi Hei said

"While it's true that my squad as always been ridiculed as the weakest... Not a single member on my squad has ever died." Taku Kei said firm determination.

"!?" The Bi brother snapped their heads towards Taku Kei, Shocked and confused.

Taku Kei saw the looks of confusion and decided to explain."Weaklings have their own method of fighting. Always stay within ten steps of each other. If we always stand back to back, We can cover each other blind will attack as five and defend as five. Even against a wounded opponent, We strike him down together."

He turned to face his squad."This is not being unfair, This is simple tactics. By moving our five bodies as one, we will survive together with the "unity of Go"." Taku Kei finished explaining

"Five bodies as one..."

"Unity of Go..." The Bi brothers said together, similar looks of confusion on their face.

"What's going on!?." Said Bi Hei, Noticing a series of flags going up on their flank.

Taku Kei turned to see what got Bi Hei's attention."That's the signal to start the attack."

Bi Hei turned his eye to the battlefield and began to shake once again. 'Don't think about what's happening in front of you, think about what's beside you and what's behind you.' Shin's words floated to the front of his thoughts. He straightened his back and turned to look at Shin and was amazed."Shin... Why the hell aren't you scared at all"

Shin looked at Bi Hei."Scared?... Well sure... But it's because I've always been waiting for this moment." Shin said with a small smile on his face.

"ALL TROOPS, PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Yelled Baku Koshin.

"UOOH! IT'S STARTING! HERE IT COMES!"

"SHIT!"

Shin turned his eye's to the cloudy blue sky above. 'It's finally about to begin... Are you watching closely, Hyou?' Eye's returning once more to the battlefield filled with determination.' Wait for me... Sei!'

As his eye flicker left and right, Seeing the others around breathing heavily and began to tense their legs.

"ALL TROOPS. CHARRRRRRGE!"

And like that Shin took off charging the enemy line determined to hit their line's first to make it easier for his squad, His first comrades, To survive the fight ahead.

"GEH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"Bi Hei shouted from Shin's left

Looking at the enemy's line, Shin's eye's narrowed. 'At the very least, the first rank is going to get skewered to death' A fury Shin had never felt before, Roar in his chest.' I will not be stopped HERE!'

Shin increased his speed and put some space from the Qin's army, Quickly approaching the Wei's line. Just before the spears would pierce his body, He tensed his legs and jumped over the Wei's soldiers heads. Hand going to his sword, As he landed drawing his sword and slashing a Wei soldier in half vertically.

"KILL HIM!" Shouted the Wei commander, As the Wei soldiers were snapped out of there shock they all gave a shout and went to pierce the child in their line's.

In a flash on movement to fast for the average soldier to see, Shin cut down all the Wei men around him and began to cut a path back to the front. The Wei were unable to stop him and with shock on their faces watched as Shin cut a hole in their line.

"Heh," Shin remarked as the Qin lines raced to the opening. Know this was just the start Shin turned around and slashed through one man and knocked down two more, He began to scan around him looking for the Wei commander who had shouted earlier.

Spotting the enemy commander standing in a cart to his right, He shot off again quickly engaging six Wei soldiers in front him. As he finished off the last of the soldiers around he noticed he was sweating already, Had begun to pant. 'What?... I've already started to run out of breath?. Am I straining myself too much since it's my first campaign?... It's just not that, My body feels heavier than usual. Also, the air is heavier than from when I when standing on the outside. So this is a battlefield'.

"BAH, IT'S NO BIG DEAL!" Shin cutting down a soldier that had approached as he was thinking. Knowing now how a battlefield felt Shin made sure to deal with the fodder as quick and as easy as possible.

"SO WHAT IF HIS STRONG? HE'S STILL ONLY JUST A SINGLE STUPID BRAT! FENCE HIM IN WITH YOUR SHIELDS AND SEAL HIS MOVEMENTS! STAB THAT LITTLE SHIT TO DEATH FOR DESTROYING OUR ROCK FORMATION!

"Oh." Shin hadn't realized he had cut his way this close to the Wei commander."TIME TO SEE WHAT A CAPTAIN OF WEI IS CAPABLE OF!." Shouted Shin as he jumps on the shield held by a Wei soldier in front of him and made a leap by kicking off an enemy soldiers head.

"Tch. Forward-guard, brace yourselves! Pull back the cart!." Wei commander said, Trying to get distance from the absurdly strong kid.

"TOO SLOW." Shin said now only a few meters from the cart."Let's do this!."

"HEAAHH!" screamed the Wei commander taking his stance and swing with all his might. Only to hit nothing and for Shin to take his head in a single swing of his sword.

Shin observed the battlefield as he absentmindedly cut down any of the Wei soldier's trying to climb up the cart. He noticed a distant dust cloud being kicked up on the Wei's left flank.' Oh, they're sending "Those" already,'

Seeing the Wei soldier's retreating to make way for what was to come, He noticed Taku Kei and the Bi brothers just standing in the open. Making a decision, He jumped down from the cart and began to run as fast as he could.

With Taku Kei and The Bi Brothers

"What the hell? What's that rumbling sound?" Bi Hei shout looking around.

"H-Huh?" Bi Tou said looking around as well.

"What is it?" Bi Hei said turning to look at Tou.

"The Wei soldiers have all disappeared..."

"EH!?" Turning away from Tou, Bi Hei noticed he was right there were no Wei soldiers around.

"Woah, what the hell is this dust cloud." Spoke Bi Hei, Coving his face as best he can."This is one thick dust cloud."

"You can barely see anything around you." Bi Tou agreed.

"TAKU-SAN! HEI! TOU!"

Hearing their names called they turned and saw Shin sprinting towards them with a grave look on his face.

"Ah Shin, Is that you Shin?!" Bi Tou said being the first to spot Shin

"So you were fine after all!" Shouted Hei, Spotting no wounds on Shin.

Taku Kei tho noticed Shin trying to say something over the rumbling that was getting louder."Please wait a moment, He's trying to tell us something." He silenced the Bi brothers. All them strained to hear what Shin was shouting.

"RUN THE HELL AWAY, YOU IDIOTS!" Just as they received the warning, Their attention was drawn to the dust cloud just in time to see the Wei chariots emerging from the cloud with two glaive wielding soldiers. The fear froze them solid, They could not force their bodies to move and only watch as death approaches.

"DON'T JUST BLOODY THERE AND SPACE OUT!" Shouted Shin as he blocked the blow from the glaive and crashed into Taku and Bi brothers, Dodging the spike from the wheel on the chariot. After crashing to the ground Shin sat up to check the others.

"Taku-san, Bi brothers are you both okay?"

"Shin..."

"I'm fine, You really saved me there," Taku said as he sat up and checked himself over.

Just then a Wei chariot rumbled past running down a few Qin soldiers

"I didn't expect them to use them so early." Said Shin standing and watching the chariot ride through the Qin formation, Well what was left.

"What exactly are those things!?" Exclaimed Bi Hei as he sat, Still unable to feel his legs.

"They're war chariots!. The Wei pride themselves on having the strongest armored war chariots in all of China. To think they deployed them this early..." Taku explained to the Bi brothers.

Shin after seeing the chariots, Realized they were far deadlier then what he read.' Strongest chariots in all of China. You try to attack them head-on you'll get crushed by those frenzied horses. If you attack from the sides, They have an overwhelming advantage in height. Not to mention. If you fail, You'll end up getting sliced into pieces by those bladed wheels... As I thought, What a strong chariot but like all chariots, it suffers from the same weakness.'

Shin's eyes focused a chariot approaching from the front, Then checking the ground around him. Found what he wanted not a few feet from where he was standing. After moving over to the item and picking it up he stood just to the left of the approaching chariot.

"Shin what are you doing, Get away from them!?" Yelled Taku Kei, Just noticing what Shin was doing.

As the last chariot charged headlong through the Qin they failed to notice Shin standing just off to the right of there path holding an iron spear.

"Taku-san you said the Wei chariots are the strongest in all of China," Shin said, His back to the others as he drew the spear level with his head preparing to throw it. "But like all chariots, it has a weakness." Eyes narrowed in concentration, Throwing his shoulder forward and aiming down at the chariot's wheel.

The others watched in shock as the iron spear flew the short distance slotting through the wheel and flipping the whole chariot, Sending the three soldiers on the cart flying and crashing to the ground.

Shin turned to Taku and the Bi brothers."The men on top nor the horses are the targets when dealing with a chariot. Jam its wheels and its own momentum will do the rest."

Taku Kei, Bi Hei, and Tou stood with jaws agape, unable to believe what they saw. Just a moment ago the chariot seems invincible to a footman. Now there was almost nothing left.

"! Rumbling has stopped..."

"Huh?."

"Hey, You're right."

"Was that the last chariot!?"

"We did it! We managed to survive, Somehow!" The Bi brother spoke to one another.

"...Well, Even if you say that... In one attack we lost half... No, Even more than half our men." Bi Hei said looking around at the devastation of the Qin armies.

"I'm afraid the real thing has yet to come," Taku said staring into the distance.

"EH?" "EH?"

"That was only the first wave. They're meant to pave the way for the rest. I've heard that the majority of Wei's chariot units come in the second wave. They'll probably arrive with such overwhelming numbers that we won't have anywhere to hide." Taku finished pensively

They began to feel the ground shake and noticed a huge dust cloud approaching much faster than before and could begin to see the outline of Wei's chariots.

"T-this rumbling is heaps louder than the last one..."Bi Hei said sweat running down his face.

"Th-th-there's the second wave... There's so many of them... there's not even a single gap." Bi Tou said, pale and shaken.

"Shit!" "Shit!"

"Why aren't we getting any reinforcements!?"

"We're gonna die!"

"GET A GRIP ON YOURSELVES!" Shin roared over the rumbling and there own shouting."You saw what I did there not invincible." Shin words calmed them a bit.

"I have a plan." Kyou Kai said, popping up between the Bi brothers, Scaring both of them.

"Ky-Kyou Kai!? You were alive after all!?" Shouted Bi Hei turning around.

"Where the heck have you been?"

"Well then, let us hear this plan of yours." Shin stood calmly waiting for Kyou Kai to explain.

"We will make a rampart."Kyou Kai said shocking the others.

"A rampart?"

"You're joking right, how the hell are we meant to make something like that!?" Bi Hei said.

Kyou Kai kept her eyes on the approaching chariots and just pointed down at the ground."By piling up those corpses."

Shin who had been watching Kyou Kai immediately understood her thinking but the corpses would not be enough just by themselves.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE START PILING UP CORPSES IN FRONT OF US SO WE CAN BUILD A RAMPART BEFORE THE CHARIOTS ARRIVE!" Taku Kei also understood this was there best chance."DO YOUR BEST TO GATHER AS MANY AS YOU CAN SO YOU CAN MAKE THE PILE AS BIG AS POSSIBLE!"

After having shouted Kyou Kai's idea he got to work with the rest on his squad grabbing the nearest body and began to move it to where Shin had already placed two bodies.

"Will we really be able to stop the chariots with this?" Bi Hei said as he dragged a body by the foot looking to Taku Kei

"I'm not sure but at this point, we'll have to gamble on it..."

"No. It's not a bad idea."Said the squad they had encountered on the march.

"Good, With all of us here we'll have a nice big pile."Shin said dumping two more bodies on the rapidly climbing pile."Make sure to gather shields and iron spears." Shin turned and moved to gather more bodies.

A few moments later Shin noticed the rumbling getting louder and the ground shaking more. Turning to look he saw the chariots almost upon them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, EVERYONE! GATHER UP!"

Shin moved immediately to the rampart, forgetting about the shield he was about to pick up. Moving as fast as he could, He arrives just in time to raise the Qin flag over their rampart has the first chariot broke the dust cloud.

"WHAT-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS TRYING TO PULL!?" Screamed the foremost chariot commander, Charging straight at them."DO YOU FOOLS REALLY THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STOP OUR WAR CHARIOTS WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

As the chariot bore down on them, The soldier leading the horses noticed the spears in front and he knew they couldn't hit that rampart, so gritting his teeth he pulled the reins up to the right. Swerving just in time to avoid crashing.

"They avoided us!?" Bi Hei said from within the rampart.

"Watch the left side! The wheels are coming!" Shouted Hai Rou

The left braced themselves with shields and held firm as the spike scraped along with the shields.

"Anyone get hit?" Hai Rou said noticing the body parts flying about.

"We're fine! The only damage was to the dead bodies!"

"Everyone's unharmed, no one got hit at all!"

"The other guys are fine too! they're avoiding all of our mounds!"

"We did it..."

"WE DID IT! SO LONG AS WE STAY BEHIND THIS, THOSE GUYS CAN'T TOUCH US AT ALL!"

"You did it, Kyou Kai." Bi Hei cheered, putting his arm around Kyou Kai's shoulders.

"Ah! some of them are circling back!"

The cheering stopped and they all turned to see it was true and that a part of the chariots was breaking off to the right.

"They're probably aiming for us!"

"They're going to hit us from behind where our barricades won't work."

"This is bad! we have to gather up more bodies and make a new pile behind-"

"Idiot, stay down-"

"Hahh!" "Chop"

"Are you guys morons!? The ones that split can't charge us while the main unit is still coming through! Just focus on the guys in front for now!" Hai Rou said

"Ah! Here come the javelins!" Taku warned, Spotting the oncoming chariot.

Bi Hei heeding the warning ducked down and watched as the chariot passed. A javelin pass just beside him."That-that was close... !?" He spun to see the javelin had hit one of Hai Rou squad in the throat."Ah!"

"Oi! Don't die on me, Ei!" Kyou Ji said, Holding Ei in his hands.

"DAMN IT!"

"The chariots have slowed down because of the ramparts" Kyou Kai spoke up."Now's your chance to attack them."

Shin understood what Kyou Kai was getting at. So he thrust the Flag to Bi Hei while more chariots with javelins went past. "Bi Hei hold this for me!" He moves to the body of Ei and grasped the javelin that hit Ei.

"Shin!?"

"Oi, What the hell are you doing kid!?"

"They're coming!"

Shin spun arm pulled back and launched the javelin at the oncoming chariot. The javelin pierces the driver's chest and causing him to fall, Pulling the reins and hitting the edge of the rampart, Which flip the cart over.

The men taking advantage of the crash swiftly pounced on the downed Wei soldiers, stabbing their spears into the dazed soldiers. "Die, You bastards!"

'That horse...' Shin said.

"We did it! We defeated one of their armored chariots!"

"Hoorah!"

"Be silent."Kyou Kai said."The group that split off is approaching."

True enough the chariot was coming straight for them."Those guys are the ones who circled all the way around just to kill us..."

"They're planning on not leaving even a single person alive..."

"Damn it! We don't any barricades facing that way!"

"There's not enough time to make anymore!"

"Shit! Are we just going to die after coming this far!?"

"Also, Why haven't the cavalry showed up yet when we're been beaten so hard!? Don't tell me they've decided to abandon us!?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone to save our asses if the first place." Shin said bringing his new mount up beside the men."If you want to stay alive, Then you gotta cut your own path to survival. That's all there is to it, right?"

"!?"

"Shin!?" Yelled Bi Hei."What the heck are you doing..."

"You can ride a horse, Kid!?" Hai Rou said surprised.

"Listen up, You guys. Even if you start whining about it now, It ain't gonna help you. If you want to stay alive, we've got no choice but to fight those chariots!"

"But how are we meant to fight something like that!?"

"The chariots itself is the target, take out the wheels by jamming an iron spear through them or the horses are the weak point on all chariots. take heart men for they are not invincible, Like all things that are built, they too can be smashed."Shin shouted to the men that could hear him, Restoring their will to survive this and giving hope."Anyway, I'm going to try and buy you guys some times! First, you need to expand the barricades! Try to make as many hiding spots as you can! Bi Hei give me the flag!"

"Shin... Wait a second, Are you planning on... Don't tell me you're gonna... Try and fight all those chariots by yourself?" Bi Hei said handing the flag over with unsteady hands.

"Don't worry, I ain't planning on dying here. I will not falter here on the first step on my path. I'm just going to distract them to buy some time." Shin whipped the rein's to the left and began to race across the battlefield."WE"RE GOING TO WIN THIS FIGHT FOR SURE!"

'Shin...' Thought Bei Hei.

"Alright, Let's hurry up."

'You're... Amazing... No matter what happens, You're always moving forward... advancing with all of your strength...' Bi Hei thought, Dumbstruck that this was the same kid he knew.

Shin had made contact with the Wei chariots, Weaving through their formation distracting as many as he could. He had noticed the leaders chariot earlier and kept close in hopes of taking his head.

'Ah!'

Shin brought his flag pole up in time to deflect a blow from a glaive.' That was close, Need to make some space'. Shin gripped the rein's and lead the horse Thought some ramparts forcing the chariots to abandon the chase.

Casting his eyes over the battlefield he notices that the men had expanded their barricades but were still being whittled down.' Even if there expanded the barricades, It still doesn't protect them completely. At this rate, we'll eventually get wiped out. If we don't go on the offensive then we've got no hope at all'.

Shin headed towards two chariots charging him, Choosing the one on the left. He leads the horse around the flank, Ducking a swing from the soldier on the side and with all his might throwing the flag pole through the wheel. Clearing the side and turning just in time to see it flip over its head and crush the men in the chariot.

"Guys throw me an iron spear!" Shin said coming up beside his squads' rampart.

Bi Hei grabs a spear off the ground and throws it at Shin with a grin on his face.

'Where is the leader' Shin thought as he caught the spear and kicking his leg and began to ride after the nearest chariot. Noticing a chariot with a soldier wearing a cape and a more elaborate helm then the others. 'That's the leaders' chariot. Let's go get me another commander's head'.

Shin turned the horse to chase down the leaders' chariot. Quickly gaining ground and coming up on the left flack on the chariot

"BAH! IRRITATING LITTLE FLY! THE CAPTAIN OF THIS CHARIOT UNIT WILL BURY YOU HIMSELF!" Shouted the as said Captain on the chariot.

"BAHAHA, Just try, and reach me!" Said Shin staying out of the captains reach and throwing the spear into the wheels

"Aah!" Captain yelled panicked after seeing where the little fly was aiming. The next thing he knew was a crash on wood and him flying through the air. Shin sees his chance swiftly drew his sword and one swing cut the captain's head clean off.

A Few Moments later

"HOOAH!" Shin roared as he threw another iron spear through a chariots wheel.

At the same time, Hai Rou was ready to deal with one coming at them."Here they come!" He waits until the right moment."NOW!" At his command, himself and three others tossed shields at the feet of the horses riding past, Causing them to trip and flipping the whole cart, Sending the men in it flying.

"SHIN! Here's an iron spear." Bi Hei said handing off the spear as Shin rush past chasing one on the last chariots.

"Thanks!" Shin put his head down and kicked his horse to bring out as much speed as possible.

"Hm!?" Shin pulled on the reins bring the horse to a stop as he noticed more Qin survives just beyond the dust cloud he just rode through.' I see! The other army hasn't been completely wiped out either!'.

"As expected of the brave warriors of the mighty Qin army!" Shin said coming to a stop."We still have a group of soldiers fighting together to the right. All you should Hurry and reinforce them!".

"Yes, Sir!"

"But, Sir. Where are you going...?"

"I'll regroup with you guys after I see if any other units survived the chariots. Listen up, everyone! we haven't lost just yet! THE REAL FIGHT STARTS NOW!" Shin said racing off, scanning for more Qin survivors.

Shin returned with about two hundred more survivors. "Quickly get into formations and make sure to pick up a shield from the ground, If you can replace your spear with an iron one. We will be copying the Wei as best we can. They will no doubt believe us broke and easy to finish off. But they find a wall of MIGHTY QIN WARRIORS READY FOR THEM!" Shin finished with a roar as he watched the men follow his orders.

After they had formed a line as best they could, They linked shields and braced themselves for the Wei army that had begun to march down the hill. All were nervous, Many shaking. But they knew their best hope was to hold until the Qin cavalry were deployed.

"What's this tremor?" Bi Tou said noticing the ground shake just like when the chariots came through.

"Geh-don't tell me the chariots came back!?"

"No, That's not it." Taku Kei said realizing where it was coming from."It's coming from behind us..."

'About time' Shin thought with a sigh of relief.

All the others turn to see what was approaching, only to cheers as they witnessed Qin cavalry brake out of the dust cloud.

"IT'S... IT'S CAVALRY!" Bi Hei yelled with tears in his eyes. Watching them smash into the Wei line and quickly cut down hundreds on soldiers."Incredible! Those guys are friggin' amazing!"

"Finally... They finally show up... damn it... AVENGE OUR COMRADES AND KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"Heki-dono!"

"Shin! Is that you, Shin?" Heki said coming stop nest to Shin, Glad to see him in one piece."I'm glad to see you well but I must take command of my men."

"TRAMPLE THE ENEMY WHILE MOVING IN A CIRCULAR FORMATION! INFANTRY, SET UP MORE RAMPARTS FACING THE RIGHT AND BRACE YOURSELF! THE MAIN BODY OF THEIR CHARIOT UNIT WILL RETURN EVENTUALLY!" Heki yelled turning his horse towards the battle.

With Baku Koshin

"Hmph" 'That damned commander from the center is certainly diligent. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders... But he does not truly grasp the purpose of this cavalry charge. The Duke's true intention is to upset the entire battlefield!'.

"BAKU KOSHIN UNIT, INFANTRY DIVISION, ASSEMBLE!"

Shin and his squad plus Hai Rou's as well as the survivors that Shin had found. Roughly about three hundred men

"WELL DONE SURVIVING THE WEI'S CHARIOT ATTACKS! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU EVEN MANAGED TO LAUNCH A COUNTERATTACK AGAINST THEM! YOU ARE THE PRIDE OF THE BAKU KOSHIN UNIT! YOU ARE THE PRIDE ON QIN! IF YOU WERE ABLE TO SURVIVE DESPITE BEING FORCED INTO SUCH A HELPLESS SITUATION... THEN YOU WILL SURELY BE ABLE TO OVERCOME ONE MORE DEATH TRAP!" As Baku Koshin said that the survivors got a chill up there spine."WE WILL BREAKTHROUGH THE ENEMY'S CENTRAL INFANTRY FORMATION AND ASSAULT THE SUMMIT OF THE HILL TO SLAY THE WEI GENERAL, KYUU GEN! ASSAULT FORMATION!"

"INFANTRY, FOLLOW THE CAVALRY'S LEAD! IF YOU DONT WANT TO DIE, SPRINT AFTER US WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! IF YOU FALL BEHIND AND GET CAUGHT BY THE ENEMY, YOU'LL BE TORTURED TO DEATH!" Baku Koshin finished relaying their objectives.

"Hang on a second... After the cavalry finally arrived, I thought we were safe... Why the hell do we have to keep doing these insane things... There's no way we can break through those tens of thousands of soldiers with just three hundred men." Bi Hei said, Looking sick

"Not necessarily," Shin stated calmly

"What the hell are you on about, Shin!? Do you really think we can do this!?" Bi Hei snapped his head towards Shin.

"Hm? Well since the enemy is advancing downhill they're even faster than normal trying to push against that wave of momentum while running uphill will be unbelievably punishing. In exchange, However, We won't have to spend as much time fighting through them as usual." Shin explained."As long as we can get past those guys, We'll be able to attack that exposed summit and slay the enemy general in one go! If we can kill him, This battle will be our's!"

"This will be an extremely difficult task." Kyou Kai chimed in."The moment we stop moving, Only death awaits us."

"Heh, What's the matter with you? Ever since those chariots showed up you've sure been talking a lot more, I thought you didn't like talking."

"..."

"I'm the same as you." Kyou Kai quietly said."I can't die in a place like this."

"Is that so..."

Shin knew that would set off soon but need to organize their squads."Reform Squads and prepare to charge, make sure to take a shield from the Wei."

With Baku Koshin

"Baku Koshin-sama, There's someone riding a horse despite being a mere foot soldier." Stated a cavalry soldier next to Baku Koshin.

"Leave him be." 'Was that kid the one who took command of those remnants earlier?'

...

"OOOOOH!" Bi Hei roared as fought his way deep into the enemy formation with Shin leading the infantry. With them having reformed any squads that were missing men and having pickup shields, They fought as a whole formation. Those within were covering the flanks while those on the outside focused on making space for the whole formation to get through.

"YOU OKAY, TAKU-SAN?"

"W-we're fine, somehow." Taku Kei said gritting his teeth and forcing his legs to move."It's thanks to you taking the lead."

Shin focused back to the front but the quick look had let him check the formation and saw a problem."TAKU-SAN, TELL THE RIGHT SIDE TO PUSH OUT THREE MORE PACES!" Having seen the right was being pushed in a bit too much.

As they advanced Shin began to notice that the cavalry has gotten further away from the infantry but knew they'd be ok as long as they kept the formation.

"BROOOO!"

Shin spun his head in time to see Kyou Kai cut down five Wei soldier and Bi Hei at their feet. "BI HEI, GET UP AND RUN. KYOU KAI CAN I COUNT ON YOU TO HOLD THE REAR!"

"WITH THIS WILL BE ABLE TO IGNORE THE REAR JUST FOCUS ON MOVING FORWARD, FEAR NOT, FOR WE ARE SOLDIERS OF MIGHTY QIN. FIGHT AS A UNIT, FIGHT AS A SQUAD AND WELL MAKE IT THOUGH!"

Shin yanked the reins of his mount and began cutting down Wei soldiers leading the infantry on a charge to catch up to the cavalry.

"Oh shit, The cavalry is going down too!" Yelled Kyou Ji

"Don't worry about the cavalry, Just focus on supporting the flanks when they need it!" Hai Rou ordered thrusting his spear over a Qin soldier holding the flank, piecing a Wei soldier trying to push against the shields.

...

"We... We broke through... "

"Now that we're under it, That hill's surprisingly huge."

'That guard unit halfway up the mountain... '. Baku Koshin thought eyes narrowed. 'Hasn't noticed us yet!'. "How many people are left?"

"...Just over two hundred, Sir."

"...Is that so."

Baku Koshin turned his horse to his men."We will now ascend that hill and slay general Kyuu Gen!." Seeing the fear in the soldiers, He knew it had to give them a boost."Steel yourselves and understand, Whether or not the Qin army wins this battle hinges on this one fight! I am fully aware that all of you have no strength remaining. However, I will not cut you any slack! Anyone who does not reach the summit, I will personally cut down afterward! However, those of you who do manage to reach the summit be bestowed the honor of being the greatest contributors to this battle! Of course, You will also be rewarded appropriately. The men camped on top of that hill are Wei's high ranking officers! Their value to this battle is so high, It is immeasurable! I PROMISE YOU, THE REWARD FOR THIS WILL BE TEN TIMES HIGHER THAN NORMAL!".

"TEN TIMES!"

Shin was surprised at that but was also excited about getting more achievements hoping to go to at least to shoot all the way to one hundred man-commander in this one battle.

"Oi, Kid." Baku Koshin said gaining Shin's attention."Leave your squad behind and come to the vanguard with us. Right now we need every horseman we can get."

"Yes, Sir!" Shin placed a fist in his palm across his chest and bowed a little to Baku Koshin. "Kyou Kai, I'll leave the infantry to you."

Baku had been surveying the hill.' This dust storm is surprisingly heavy. If we utilize the cover from the terrain well, The enemy might not notice us until we're right on top of them.'

"There's no need to charge those soldiers at the midpoint. All cavalry, Slow down and match the footmen's speed. We must hide out presence thoroughly."

"Yes, Sir!"

'Oh, so he's not just a reckless commander and has taken the terrain in to account, With the dust and enemy awareness too'. Shin rode up and joined the cavalry.

"Kid. Are you seeking a huge achievement?" Baku Koshin said.

"...Of course." Shin said with a grin.

"If that's the case concentrate only on cutting down enemies, Moving forward without ever turning back. BAKU KOSHIN UNIT, MOVE OUT!"

...

"The enemy isn't even attacking us. And our troops aren't requesting reinforcements either... Doesn't seem like we're going to get a turn. Hmph. So this is the might of Qin? The state is said to be as fierce as a tiger or wolf... How utterly disappointing...!?"

Baku Koshin appeared on the ridge and swiftly cut down the commander."ATTACK!" The other cavalry rode over the ridge and joined the attack, Shin cutting a path right beside Baku.

'There's a whole lot more of these guys then I expected' Shin thought.

"Don't be distracted by their numbers! Our objective is to break through them! Cut down ten men per person and we'll be though!." Baku shouted noticing Shin's thoughtful face.

"Yes, Sir!"

As they began to plow through the Wei's formation Shin marveled at how easy it was to cut through them. With the cavalry at the forefront and the infantry widening the hole and allowing all of the formation to make it though.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE THROUGH!"

"We will now split off from the infantry! the cavalry unit, Full speed ahead!"

Shin knew that was the right course but the infantry would still be in danger. He worried for the Bi brothers and the others too but Kyou Kai seems up to the task. So Shin kicked his mount and began to ride ahead with the cavalry unit.

Hands gripping the reins and eyes narrowed in concentration, keeping an eye on the enemy camp. Hoping they don't notice them too quickly. Which proved to be a false hope as an arrow pierced one man's head.

"ARCHERS! SCATTER!"

Shin looked up and began to defect any arrows that would hit him or his mount. Looking around he noticed most of the men had already fallen but Baku Koshin was still charging so Shin followed and kept charging up the hill.

"BAKU KOSHIN-SAMA!" The shout drew Shin's attention to Baku and noticed an arrow sticking in his chest. Shin's eyes turned to the enemy camp and saw a man standing with a bow aimed at them so he moved in front of Baku ready to defect any arrows.

"OOOOOH!"

"Kuh, Here it comes kid!"

Shin flicked up his sword and brace it against his forearm just as the arrow smacked into the flat side.' That guy will probably be able to get off two more shots before I reach him. If I can dodge those two shots then it'll be my win!' Shin thought, seeing the path of the arrow moved his sword to deflect it.

Now being so close Shin knew he would most likely be unable to stop the arrow. His only hope was to at least guess and make sure he didn't get hit in the vitals. Knowing that he concentrated on the archer that had been firing at him only to be shocked as his arrow pierced his mount head.

Only for Shin's mount through sheer will found it's second wind and push on the last few meters and crashed into the Wei HQ guards and allowing Shin to cut down the archer.

"Just what the hell are these two!?".

Shin hoping his mount would last begin to cut down the other archers at the ridge. Shin noticed the arrival on the cavalry that had followed Baku Koshin.

"!?" Shin's mount had finally given it's last to be of strength and fell to the ground. So he dismounts and crouched beside it and put his hand on its head."I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, It's all thanks to you that I managed to make it this far."

"It was your strength that drove it to keep advancing when of the verge of death". Baku Koshin said gaining Shin's attention."To summon a final burst of strength for the sake of its rider, That is what makes a good warhorse. If you were to ever become the master of such a horse... Then you should send it off not with sadness, But with pride" He said as his own horse collapsed.

"Ah, now I understand." The Wei general spoke up."So the only reason you were able to make this far was due to a series of miracles?". Kyuu Gen's eyes narrowed."How trivial. Your miracles are nothing but lucky incidents that happen to befall the powerless. To have relied on such things, What are you so proud of? Fools, It is precisely because you have been fighting this battle relying purely on luck that many tens of thousands of your men have died meaningless deaths".

Shin did not believe for a second that. His master Shou Hei Kun would not choose a poor commander and the deaths suffered this far were not meaningless.

"They were not meaningless!" Baku Koshin stated in a firm tone."Because it was by crossing a bridge made up of their corpses that I was able to make this far!".

"Hmph. People like you who twist the sacrifice of their comrades into some touching story are the type I hate the most!" General Kyuu Gen said walking towards Baku."O officer of Qin, Even if it was a miracle, The reality is that you have managed to make it here. But even so, What were you hoping to accomplish just by coming here? Unless you managed to defeat me and capture this hill, Nothing will change... And as you have no hope of accomplishing that, You will simply... DIE A MEANINGLESS DEATH!" Kyuu Gen shout, Dashed forward, and stab his sword though Baku chest.

"COMMANDER!" Shin yelled.

"Did you think I was merely a strategist? I'll have you know that I am a warrior who once ravaged the front lines side by side with Go Kei-sama, You fool!" Kyuu Gen stated looking up at Baku.

"Kukuku, You call yourself a warrior? What a joke!" Baku said griping Kyuu Gen by his head."To think you would actually go out of your way to stab me with your sword when essentially, I am already a dead man that cannot even see. Well, Kyuu Gen? Do you think my strength right now is simply another miracle?" Kyuu gen was a shock as his eye grew wide, Unable to pull away from Baku's grip."If that is what you truly believe, Then you will never be able to defeat Duke Hyou... Wei general Kyuu Gen... I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Baku roared, Thrusting his sword though Kyuu Gen's neck.

Shin watched as Baku collapsed next to Kyuu Gen and knew they still had to take the hill. So when each side shouted their commanders' name and charged right alongside them. Picking his target, He drove his sword through the first soldier and using him as a ram crashed into two other Wei soldiers behind his target.

Hearing the shout for one of the Qin soldiers to cut down the Wei flag as he pulled the sword from the chest of the Wei soldier. With a flick of his wrist, he cut the throat of the enemy on his right, At the same time kicking the left enemy back to the ground.

As the enemy soldier fell holding his throat Shin stepped over his first target and swiftly drove his blade into the last soldier's chest, straight into his heart.

Pulling free his sword and turning to check the other men, He found that the other Wei soldier were died or had fled. As he walked back to Baku Koshin body, As he neared, He began to hear the Qin soldier reporting to Baku.

"Baku Koshin-sama, We managed to cut down half of the Wei soldiers and the rest have routed."

"We have captured Kyuu Gen's camp."

"...However, The guard unit from the midpoint is closing in on us. Their force is a thousand men strong while our troops number only two hundred. Unfortunately, We will have to abandon this hill and escape with the enemy general's head."

"That's not entirely true." Shin spoke up."We have sacrificed to many live's to just lose the hill after just taking it."

"... Hehehe. Kid. Your name?" Baku said, opening his eyes.

"... Shin."

"Shin... Listen... Shin. There's a difference between courage and recklessness. The moment you confuse them, You'll just end up dying a Quick death... And nothing will be left. Descend the hill with everyone else. That's an order."

"Kukuku. You... Fools. Do you really think you will escape this hill in one piece?..."

Shin's eyes narrowed as he felt a heat rising on one side of the hill. Racing over to see what caused this spike in heat, He bore witness to what must be the Wei HQ moving towards the hill he stood on.

"I-impossible... Where on earth did that huge army come from?..."

"Their headquarters have begun to move," Shin spoke up. 'That man has started moving onto the battlefield! The Commander-in-chief of the Wei Army, Great General Go Kei himself'.

"To think he would move his entire army... Is he planning to move his headquarters to this hill?..."

"His troops are already this close... Damn him, Just how far did he read into this?"

"That spot over there with the huge flags... " Shin said. "Is that Wei's Great General?..."

"Yeah, That's right, Kid." Replied one of the men."That's Go Kei, A Great General of the state of Wei!"

'Great General'. Shin thought as he watches the army march towards the hill. His first time witnessing a Great General's bearing and his troops. It honestly brought a chill down his spine.

"Ku... Ku... Ku... You fools... No longer have... Any means of escape..." Kyuu Gen said struggling just to speak. "And not only you... Now that Go Kei-sama has started moving, Every last one of you Qin soldiers... Will be slaughtered... Just like at Gan castle... Ku... Ku...".' All you invaders who dare to defile the lands of Wei shall die'. Kyuu Gen died with this thought in mind.

"We shouldn't delay, let us take his head and leave this hill," Shin said turning away from the approaching Wei army. He was glad to see that the men were already moving and had begun to pick up Baku Koshin.

"Baku Koshin-sama, We're going to descend from the opposite side of Go Kei's army. We'll be forced to engage enemies on the way, please bear with it." Said one of the men as he moved Baku Koshin arm over his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid... Leave me and go." Baku Koshin replied.

"We will not abandon you in a place where the enemy will arrive! Besides... If you are to die, then please do it on our shoulders."

"You take this." Said one of the men as he held out Kyuu Gen's head.

"No, You keep it. I'm more of use with my hands-free to help cut a pa-." Shin suddenly stop and spun around as a huge presence appeared on the hill.

"What's this? You're leaving already?"

Shin could only stare open mouth shock as one of Qin Great General's rode up to him."Great General Ou Ki!"


End file.
